Teaching
by Senrab Nomis
Summary: Hinata wants to learn the shadow clone jutsu, and who better to teach her than Naruto? Now if only he could figure out why her clones aren't exact copies. Surely there must be some reason they keep appearing in their underwear? NaruHina, lemon, one-shot.


**I officially dedicate this one-shot to all the NaruHina writers out there. Keep writing.**

**Fun fact. This one-shot, along with another I am publishing under my own account, was actually a part of several submissions to Lord Farsight's Crack Collection and one of my two first attempts into M-rated territory. While the master deemed it to not have enough pure comedy to fit in with the others he requested I publish it anyway. In fact his exact words were "PUBLISH THEM, I DEMAND IT!" and so I acquiesce. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was an undisputed fact that Naruto Uzumaki was the greatest master of Kage Bunshin in all of Konoha. Never mind the sheer numbers the blonde could produce with ease, his clones were capable of working in harmony with one another to superb effect, performing combination attacks that left the enemy feeling like they were being hit by an unstoppable army, instead of a single ninja. Dodging one blonde charging at you with a rasengan was one thing, but one suddenly multiplying into a hundred was quite frankly terrifying. So it wasn't really that surprising that one Hinata Hyuuga would turn to him for help with learning the highly versatile jutsu.<p>

There was a problem however. Hinata's attempts to produce a solid clone were not entirely successful. It wasn't so much that they didn't seem to last long, since they hadn't lasted for more than a second or two before failing, but this fact proved to be somewhat fortunate considering the state of the clones she had managed to produce. For reasons that the blond could not fathom, her clones were not only short lived but not…all there.

The first time it had happened Naruto had thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. The two of them had been practising in a secluded, wooded, training ground. Hinata had gotten the hand signs down easily and her chakra control was good. It was now just a matter of finding that right level of chakra for her clones to maintain stability, since every ninja was different. Put too little chakra into it and the clone wouldn't be stable enough to contain its own chakra reserves, but put too much into it and you could waste chakra to the point that the clone wouldn't have the reserves to survive for long. Other than that it was simply a matter of letting your chakra flow without inhibiting it. Hinata just needed to learn how much chakra was right for her clones and that meant practise. However when she tried it…something strange happened.

Her hands flashed through the hand seals, she channelled her chakra and with a poof the clone appeared before popping a second later. During the time it was around though Naruto had been able to get a good look at the clone and while it seemed to be exactly like the original there was one distinctive difference. The original Hinata was not only wearing underwear.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realised the clone had no real clothing on before it popped out of existence, and, thankfully, before Hinata could get a look at it. While training with the blue haired heiress, Naruto had concluded that, despite being somewhat shy, she was actually rather nice. He actually rather liked the girl and it was certainly nice to have a female friend who didn't hit him, like Sakura did. But the clone appearing with practically no clothes could have put an end to their budding friendship before it really began, something the blonde did not want to happen.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, having apparently noticed the blonde's bewildered expression.

"N-No nothing at all Hinata-chan," he replied, nervously scratching the back of his head. "I think maybe you didn't put enough chakra into the clones shell."

Yeah, not enough chakra. Meaning there wasn't enough to form the complete shell, hence the lack of clothing. That must be it.

"Ok, then I'll try it again."

Naruto nodded as the blue haired girl flashed through hand signs. Once again a clone formed. Once again it popped after a second. And once again it was only wearing underwear. Naruto had to fight to keep the shock, and a blush, off of his face. And was that a nosebleed he could feel coming on?

"Not enough?" she asked innocently.

Naruto could only shake his head, too shocked to speak.

"Ok, then I'll just keep trying."

And she did, again and again. And each time the clone formed before quickly popping. And each and every time the clone was in the exact same state of dress. By the time their training session came to an end Naruto had realised a few things. Firstly Hinata's underwear was satin, secondly it was rather lacy and, finally, her baggy clothing was very good at hiding her natural curves. Naruto was so overwhelmed by all this he didn't even realise he had agreed to meet Hinata for ramen in a little while until the steaming bowl appeared in front of him and Hinata was sitting beside him.

Over the next few days Hinata and Naruto spent more time together training and just relaxing. He found he had a lot of fun spending time with her, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was going wrong with her clones. Each time the clones appeared in the same state of undress, although each day they were a different set of lingerie, and he couldn't help but note that each set was just as enticing as the last.

As the days past Naruto found his surprise fading and, before he knew it, he found himself more interested in admiring the Hinata clones form than feeling embarrassed. Although he was pretty certain he was still blushing slightly.

As Hinata, once again, tried the jutsu Naruto found himself circling her, instinctively studying her and the clone. He couldn't take his eyes off her form and it didn't help that each time the clone popped Hinata would quickly create another, continually repeating the cycle. Her determination to learn the jutsu was admirable. She simply refused to give up, summoning clone after clone, and giving him unintended visual pleasure.

Looking at the clone he couldn't help but wonder why she chose to hide her figure beneath baggy clothes. Her firm legs seemed to go on forever. She had shapely thighs leading to wide hips and a luscious backside. Her waist was slim and toned from years of training. When his eyes reached her chest though, on top of everything else, he nearly swallowed his tongue. She had to be one of the most naturally gifted girls in Konoha. Her brain seemed to be almost straining to contain such amazing assets, they weren't only big, they were prominent, erupting from her chest and creating a truly tantalizing sight. He almost found himself caught in the deep valley of her cleavage, and only her other amazing features saved him from getting lost completely.

All in all he could only come to the conclusion that this girl was beyond beautiful, beyond gorgeous. If she ever decided to dress to show off her figure she was likely to give half the village heart attacks. It was, frankly, a miracle he hadn't died of blood loss already from a massive nosebleed. To think this was the same girl he had known all those years ago, clearly she had matured greatly. And if this is what she looked like in her mid-teens then he couldn't help but wonder what she would be like when she reached adulthood.

Finally, and surprisingly to his disappointment, Hinata decided to call it a day but they agreed to meet up at his apartment the next day after lunch.

When Hinata arrived, a little earlier than he expected which meant she had to wait in the living room while he gathered his things, he thought they might and up hanging out a little while before heading out to train, or just head straight out.

"Actually Naruto I think I have the technique perfected," she said.

"Really?" he asked, wondering how she had overcome the obvious problems she had been having, well obvious to him anyway.

She nodded. "Let me show you."

She flashed through the hand seals and summoned a perfect shadow clone that didn't vanish after a second. In fact it persistently stuck around. And there was one other distinctive trait that separated it from the other clones. This one was not only wearing underwear. In fact it wasn't wearing a stitch. Naruto suddenly found himself facing two copies of Hinata, except one was completely covered while the other was completely exposed.

"H-H-Hinata-chan!" he spluttered, while fighting off a massive nose bleed. "The c-c-clone…"

"What's wrong with her?" the original asked innocently. "I think she's a perfect copy."

A more carnal part of Naruto couldn't help agree with her, but another part of him argued that he should try to protect her modesty, even if for some reason Hinata wasn't. "B-B-But her clothes…"

"I know, like I said a perfect copy."

"But you're wearing clothes!"

"Oh right, I forgot about the henge," she said, a teasing smile on her lips.

"What henge?" he asked.

She smiled and formed a hand seal. When the smoke cleared her and her clone had their arms wrapped around each other, with their bodies pressed against each other. And now she and the clone were both equally naked. Alone the clone had been an incredibly alluring sight, but together, like this, they were irresistible.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" they asked in a sultry voice.

He could only nod, since blood was being redirected from his brain to other, lower areas.

As the two heavenly beauties, swayed over to him and pressed their curvaceous forms against him, he couldn't help but consider everything that had led up to this moment. And this was only possible for the gob-smacked blonde because his libido wanted to know how to make this situation happen again.

"You planned this," he realised. "You messed up the jutsu on purpose."

"I wouldn't say messed up," they harmoniously and impishly replied. "You enjoyed the view didn't you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"If you feel that bad though you can make it up to us," they said.

"Us?" he asked.

"Mhmm," they replied as they rubbed their breasts suggestively against his chest and Naruto realised that at some point his arms had wrapped around the sexy twin's waists.

Naruto almost started to protest, a part of him still not believing this was happening, but when one of them pulled him down for a heated kiss all his doubts vanished as his desires found renewed energy. The moment one of the twins came up for air the other would swoop in and capture his lips again, each kiss more intense than the last. While one of them distracted him with a fearsome kiss the other would strip away a layer of clothing from him until he found himself just as naked as they were. Once the last layer of clothing hit the ground the two of them practically dragged him to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed before climbing on after him. He couldn't help but gulp at the sight of the two beauties gazing with unhidden want at his member.

But when their tongues started licking his shaft, however, he almost lost his sanity. Knowing that there were two goddesses worshipping his shaft with their tongues, lips and, oh kami, even engulfing him with their mouths was enough to drive him nuts, never made the actual sensations themselves. With the two of them working him over so thoroughly it wasn't long before he reached his climax and release, and they swallowed every, single drop, even off of each other. And they were nowhere near done with him.

Continuing their ministrations they coaxed his member back to life, exchanging teasing kisses with one another as they worked on him, knowing how much the sight aroused him. When he invigorated once again one of them moved to hover the rapidly moistening sex over the tip of his shaft.

"Won't it hurt?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "Not much, virgin kunoichi with any experience rarely have hymens," she explained. "But," she gave him a sultry look, "we are very, very tight." And with that she impaled herself onto him, groaning at the sensation. She wasn't lying. Her inner walls were squeezing his shaft like a vice. It might have been painful if it didn't feel so good.

As she started rocking her hips, and moaning at the feeling, her twin straddled his face and he knew exactly what she wanted him to do.

A long lick was rewarded with a moan and a deeper lick earned a much more guttural moan. Lapping at her with his tongue, while his fingers played with her clit, got a moan and a request for more. But when he found a certain spot inside of her she lost the ability to speak. As her twin's moans grew and she rode him harder he thrust up to meet her. Deciding to try something new, his fingers replaced his tongue, plunging into her dripping hole and paying particular attention to a certain spot with his fingertips, as his lips latched around his glistening pearl and he sucked and nibbled and her, causing the goddess above him to scream in ecstasy. Her twin's cries joined hers as she and Naruto found a particularly wonderful angle to lunge for. Continuing like this the three of them quickly reached their peaks. But in the afterglow of this intense experience the three of them only paused long enough for the two girls to switch places before continuing and receiving their twin's previous treatment.

As the three of them reached yet another high Naruto decided it was time to take control and have a little fun of his own. With a single hand sign he summoned a shadow clone of his own, which proceeded to grab the girl who had just been straddling his waist and thrust into her from behind. As her moans of pleasure grew louder her twin was pulled into the original Naruto's lap and onto his hard member.

Before she could speak about the turn of events he kissed her deeply, before speaking himself. "Let our clones have some fun, Hinata-hime."

"How did you know?" she asked, curiously.

He smiled. "I've had my eye on the real you since the beginning."

She smiled back and kissed him passionately as she rocked her hips, grinding against him. He kissed her just as enthusiastically while his hands roamed her body, groping her luscious rear, squeezing her breasts and playing with hard nipples. The two of them moaned as their pleasure increased but Naruto wasn't about to let her climax from just this. Stopping his ministrations, much to her protest, he lifted her up and twisted her round so that her back was against his chest, before re-entering her. His clone lifted his own partner up and lay her on top of the original Hinata, before both blondes resumed their thrusting. With their bodies pressed together, rubbing against one another, the two Hinata's found themselves victims to their own arousal. Driven on by their desires they kissed, groped and ground together, much to the blonde's approval, desperate to receive more pleasure. As the girls pleasured each other while the blondes pleasured them all four succumbed to a biological peak and then pure ecstasy.

As they reached their orgasmic highs the two clones popped, hitting the originals with the full force of their experience and reducing to giddy, bundles of euphoria.

Panting for air, Hinata and Naruto settled down on the bed. Hinata's head resting comfortably on Naruto's chest as her body draped across.

"Wow!" he said breathlessly.

"Wow!" she agreed, equally breathless.

"I can't believe you wearing a henge this whole time."

"Not all the time," she replied. "Just when we alone in the training ground. I didn't want to risk getting hit with a dispel after all. That view was only meant for you."

"Nice to know," he said, before pulling her up for a sweet and tender kiss, filled with love and affection.

Pulling back she sighed blissfully and laid her head back against his chest as the two finally succumbed to exhaustion, utterly content with their situation.


End file.
